Pretty, Handsome, Awkward
by Alphabet Face
Summary: The first meeting of Jim and Spock. Set in Academy Days and is part of the Severed Ties Universe. Jim's magnetism for trouble brings these two men together. A pool, a beating, and a special thank you for his hero.


A/N Heyyyy guyssssss~~ This is dedicated to lots o' peeps. Like all my friends. Pretty much if I talk to you this is dedicated to you. Forever-Martyr, Gentle Hero, Banbi-V, Allison, Miss Spockista Fruitista, and Vulcan Cheesecake!!! Love ya'll mucho. Happy Valentines day guyssss galllsss!!!

This is the First Meeting of Kirk and Spock in the Severed Ties Universe. A pre-prequel if you will.

Warnings: ummmm stuff happens.?

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will sadly. U_U

* * *

Pretty, Handsome, Awkward

He really didn't understand why of all the people on this forsaken campus they chose him to pick on.

Maybe it had to do with the fact he just slept with their best friend.

They honestly didn't know the poor guy was gay?

Seriously?

Jim shook his head to cast off the spell his thoughts had over him and reverted back to trying to get the fuck away from these bastards.

It wasn't exactly fair he was outnumbered, but wasn't he always?

The big one that reminded him of Cupcake took a swing, that was swiftly dodged by the retreating form of Cadet Kirk.

Too bad Jim and Cupcake were friends now.

Which was who he slept with…

Was life always this fucking complicated?

Once again he ran for his life, dodging the other red suits that were too busy with their noses in books to see him rushing past.

He tumbled through a pair of double doors onto the hard floor of the freshly waxed indoor basketball court.

His boots squeaked while trying to gain footing on the slippery flooring, the group was gaining, but they were big guys so surely they'd tire soon.

He ran out of the other side of the gym into another part where the weight rooms were located.

One of the idiots decided it would be funny to take a dumbbell and throw it at poor, innocent, Jim.

With cat-like reflexes he dodged it, making the object nearly miss his head and army crawled across the floor as similar pieces of equipment went flying, making rather large holes in the wall.

Once he got back to his feet there was- yet again- another set of doors to run through.

He took the opportunity until he stopped, nearly inches away from the edge of the pool.

Flailing a bit and pulling himself forward and away from the water. He was going to sprint to the other side of the building when he ran into something that was quite hard, and wasn't there a moment ago.

He stared up at menacing brown eyes and a sneer that just screamed _'I'm going to beat the shit out of you.'_

Jim visibly gulped, Adam's apple bobbing before his blue eyes steeled and his chest puffed up, trying to look intimidating to the giant ape.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing fag?"

In no way did Jim deflate like a popped balloon from the comment.

Whatsoever.

A meaty hand came to squeeze his neck as he got a punch in the face, vision blurring, he was sure he had a black eye.

Kirk flailed and tried to get out of the bigger guys grasp, but he was surrounded. Two of them each took a shoulder and held his arms down as the other landed a punch in his gut, spit flying out of Jim's mouth from the contact.

"Think, you can go and screw around with our friend and turn him into a queer!? Russell isn't swayed so easily, so give it up."

The biggest spat, words accompanied with spray in his face. reminded Jim of the time he was a kid, it was hot out, and he ran through the sprinklers.

Except it was different when it was a giant gorilla's saliva.

Just didn't have the same refreshing appeal.

"Swayed him pretty nicely last night," Jim answered with a nasty sarcastic bite on his tongue, face screwed into a look of disdain.

Not a smart idea as that landed more blows.

His nose gushed blood that flowed freely down his face when it had taken a hit.

"Stay. Away. From. Russell. Fag." each word was punctuated with a blow to the face or to his ribs and gut.

Kirk spewed up bile as everything he ate earlier climbed up his throat begging to be released.

On the other side of the building two automatic doors slid open to reveal an instructor judging by the all black uniform.

His head snapped up from his old Terran relic of a paper bound book at the sound of a body smashing against the lockers.

The sight before him just proved that humans were as illogical as they were believed to be by the Vulcan race.

The words that were sprayed into the smashed face made the Vulcan internally cringe.

Ostracism did that to him.

"You don't fuck with our friends, or we'll fuck with your face. Bet you like this, huh queer? Getting off on me touchin' you?"

The blonde looked infuriated, eyes narrowing as he attempted to kick at the heathen.

These cadets were inferior and overemotional as they took their anger out on the blonde cadet, his face covered in red and purple, blood and bruises of the like. Eyes started to roll back into his head because it was smashed against the lockers.

Ridiculously blue eyes, he mentally added before giving himself the equivalent of a mental shake, face as composed as ever on the outside.

This illogicality will cease to continue in Spock's presence.

His voice carried in the fairly empty aquatic center when he shouted to the group, "What appears to be the problem?" He lifted a brow and crossed the room faster than the students thought.

"Oh Fuck." One hissed between his teeth.

"It's Spock." The other holding Jim down whispered conspiratorially.

With a doe-in-a-fucking-semi's-headlights look the boy signaled with his head and before Jim had any clue what was happening he was engulfed in blue.

His body slumped to the bottom of the pool, no struggle as lungs filled with liquid, no oxygen gaining passage, bubbles filling his vision while his eyes fluttered closed, a bitter smirk on his face.

Spock was torn for a millisecond of catching the miscreants and jumping in after the abused student.

He went for the later and dove in, uniform, boots and all. His dive was something that wasn't for rescue missions but more for a round in the Olympics. His grace ever-present.

The Hybrids' hair fanned out and away from his fore-head as he reached the bottom and grabbed a pale wrist, while his other hand cradled the back of the youth's head.

He broke free to the surface and breathed evenly for air despite diving ten feet underwater to retrieve a body. Swimming to the edge he bodily hauled himself and Kirk onto the pavement.

Water poured off his frame, wetting the cement and changing it into something darker, mixing with a pink stream of blood, dulled and diluted by the water, the young man still bleeding. Spock felt for fractures on the back of the Cadet's head with his long, pale, fingers.

He only found a bump which hopefully was just some bruising or some such. Nothing major. He placed a pointed ear near the young man's mouth that didn't seem to be taking air to his lungs.

Slightly- only slightly-the Vulcan hybrid panicked and started palpitating the blonde's abdomen, water gushing past pink lips as he coughed and it kept coming.

He spluttered for air. Electric blue eyes wide as he tried to breathe. He shook his head and grabbed at his throat.

Hit throat was on fire, lungs burning. No air could get through, just water. He tried to clear his throat but was just choking, floundering and he needed something fast. His face felt hot as it changed purple from lack of oxygen. Couldn't even scream, or yell for help, despite the fact there was a body above him, but the lines were blurred, except when a pointed ear and deep, black eyes came into focus.

Spock used his more-than-human strength to pin Jim's hands down and opened his mouth for good ol' fashioned mouth-to-mouth.

Pulling back as more water rushed out. Spock looked down at the young man whose eyes opened, staring up at the Vulcan before closing them because of the harsh lighting.

The young blonde's lips parted to speak but words failed him as they were replaced by liquid. Spock quickly wrapped an arm around the cadet so he was in a sitting position, but

Kirk couldn't seem to hold his head up.

The Vulcan cradled it for him while he leaned Jim forward to allow the water to escape the dam of his lush lips, spewing onto the cement floor. Once it was all out of his system he laid back against the warm body breathing fast and hard, trying to control it.

Heat rolled off of Spock's front in waves as it crept into Jim's back and spread through his system, this caused his eyes to drift closed.

He was out cold by the soothing warmth before the Vulcan had any time to question him.

Spock let out a small huff. Earlier he concluded the cadet was not concussed and could sleep without falling into the dark depths of a coma.

In one motion he hefted the man into his arms and carried him out the silver doors, stopping to pick up his old book before returning with the Cadet to his quarters. In the meantime Spock would find out his identity on the computer console and allow him rest. Also make a list of who he would deal with later for causing such an incident.

He splayed the young man across his bed and mentally shook his head at the fact his clothes were soaked. Being choc' full of logic Spock stripped him of his uniform pants, shirt and undershirt also working off his boots and socks to drop the outfit in the chute so it would re-appear in his closet in just a few minutes later.

Upon stripping the young blonde he was able to see the well sculpted body. Chest gleaming with water and a light sweat, observing a rivulet of water trace a path in his carved abdominals following the path the muscle had formed.

He needed to pry his eyes away and reprimand himself for even taking this man's physical appearance into consideration of some sort.

He didn't need distractions.

Spock sat ramrod straight in his reclining desk chair before using voice command "Computer, run Profile Identification Program. Students only, male, early twenties, eye color: blue..." Except they were more than blue when he saw them snap open. They were bright and almost hypnotizing. Not that the computer would take that into account. "Hair color: blonde" He rattled out the suspected height and weight as the computer processed it. Spock ran his fingers across the screen until he found the face to match the now peaceful one of the man taking up his bed.

"James T. Kirk." He said aloud.

"Fascinating." He added quietly to no-one in particular. The Hybrid knew the name, who didn't these days?

He had just prevented George Kirk's son from drowning.

Huh.

Moving on, he read the rest of the data file and saw Kirk's records, grades...criminal records.

How could someone so intelligent be so brash, doing things that were ludicrous and life threatening.

With a small release of air he was about to move from his chair when the light on his closet door turned green signaling Jim's clothes were high and dry.

Grabbing said articles of clothing from the closet he put the warm, heated cloth back on

Kirk's skin making the young man sigh in his sleep and curl onto his side, face utterly content despite it's marred appearance.

One of Spock's hands lingered on a raised hip, his ears tuning a slight green as he went to the bathroom filling his head with mantras and sayings from the teachings of Surak.

He came back out of the bathroom with a warm wet cloth and began to gently swipe away the red from the young male's face watching it scrunch up slightly before it returned to it's relaxed state.

After the face was clean of crimson he walked back into the bathroom to retrieve the medical kit that was in every Professors dorm, pulling out a basic re-generator to heel up the cuts and scrapes also diminish the bruising in Kirk's face. There' nothing he could do for the cracked bones other than give him a hypo for the pain. Softly pressing the injection into his neck making Kirk only wince slightly rather than completely jump aw had Bones done it.

Jim would have to report to his physician in order to properly take care of the rest of his injuries.

Spock went back to the terminal even though there was no necessity to re-read the information. He found the name Leonard H. McCoy under the space for Caretaker, and Physician...fascinating.

The young cadet in red sighed in his sleep and Spock supposed he should return him to his dorm...where the doctor also presided.

He didn't give that much thought as he hefted Jim kirk into his arms the man turning his head to rest it against Spock's chest and breathed another sigh. His hair was mussed from being drenched in water,

On a very human impulse the Vulcan reached out to push the blonde hair away from the male's fore-head.

An electric shock was sent up his arm to his core, heart stopping momentarily in his side, breath short.

NO.

That, that was not possible.

Kirk stirred slightly but was still heavily asleep. He seemed so comfortable in the Vulcan's embrace which furthered his suspicions of what he just felt.

He needed to return the young male quickly so he could meditate.

He walked across the campus receiving stares of all sorts, some with looks of confusion and others trying to hide their laughter, but mostly confusion.

Arriving at the dorm he rang the chime, shifting the weight he carried. Kirk settled against him again, a light snore escaping his lips.

A tall male with brunette lockes and hazel eyes come out in a pair of regulated sweats and a tight t-shirt, hair mussed because he just threw it over his head.

"Dr. McCoy may I presume?" The Vulcan asked with a lifted brow.

"Jesus." he cursed. "What did Jimmy do this time?" He started to move in to take Jim from the Vulcan's arms.

"Nothing serious. A group of students had proceeded to take violent acts against him for a cause unknown to my knowledge. He was then pushed into the Academy's pool in the training facility. I took care of the minor injuries. It appears his ribs are fractured and there is nothing I could possibly do about such an injury, but now that he is in your care it can be amended." Spock explained without taking a breath.

Damn Vulcan.

Leonard rand a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "Well, thank you Mr. Spock. I'll be sure to fix 'im up. I hope you caught the fuckers that did this."

Spock wasn't shocked by the fowl language, he'd heard the doctor and many other cadets use it before.

Just earlier they berated the young male with the same violent tingue that was now in the Doctor's possession.

There wasn't anything else for Spock to do...

With a short nod he bid good night,-though illogical- turned on his heel, and left.

Bones took Jim inside and laid him out on his own bed. His hair was slightly damp as he ran a hand through it and sighed. "What're we gonna' do with you Jimmy?" he asked to the unconscious man, he snored in response.

With a chuckle and a shake of his head he got to removing Jim's clothes and fixing the rest of his injuries along with a pill that would aid in taking some of the excess moisture out of his lungs.

Dry drowning was a bitch.

Good thing modern technology wasn't.

The exhausted cadet barely stirred once more and was pulled under the covers, prepared for bed and taken care of.

***

McCoy got ready for bed shortly after while a Vulcan was wandering the campus and making his way back to his own quarters.

Once inside the silver doors to his safe haven it was strictly meditation, then lights out.

Tomorrow he was supposed to have dinner with Nyota.

He would do everything in his power to block out the images of Jim Kirk.

His blue, blue eyes that were icy and bright as they snapped open, but holding a warmth that spoke volumes. Not counting the body Kirk possessed that a Greek God would envy. He was aesthetically pleasing...but that was all.

Nothing more.

So why had Spock felt like he would be cooked in his skin at his touch? Fire alighting him to the core of his being, Jim's mind caressing his own. It could've been possible the boy had high psi capabilities, but it was just to close to what his father and mother had explained to him when he was younger.

With a small shake of his head he decided to contact Nyota to confirm their plans, then meditate, then bed.

Spock finished his chores adequately and turned in early for a not so peaceful slumber. Head full of images that were of Hard, chiseled muscle, and not voluptuous curves.

***

Jim awoke with a start next morning, body covered in sweat and a fever coloring his cheeks that puffed for air.

Nightmares were never fun, but ones that made him think he was sleeping with the fishes were the worst.

Luckily he had a bestie that was right there to help him out. Bones was at his side with a hypo to the neck making Jim wince.

"It wasn't even that hard," the doctor murmured, the normal frown in place.

Jim's chest burned like hell.

No. Seriously he might as well have gone to Hade, he was burning up and he couldn't breath.

"Bones!" He gasped, starting to bring his hands up to claw at his chest.

"Oh fuck." Another hypo and Jim started to relax.

"You have the worst case of allergies EVER."

Jim has the decency to look sheepish as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Sorry Bones."

The doctor settled down next to Jim, resting his back against the headboard and crossed

his ankles. "It's alright." He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he looked over into fierce blues.

"H-how'd I get here?" Jim ventured.

"A teacher saw you were gettin' the shit beat outta' you and had some sense to bring you here after he patched up what he could."

"Ah."

There was a pregnant silence that filled the room for a bit. "Um, who was it?" Jim wondered, biting his lower lip and taking a deep breath before he laid his head on his grumpy roommate's shoulder.

Bones slumped slightly lower to accommodate the only man he'd ever let snuggle up to him. Jim was like a brother to him, a little brother that needed constant attention and guidance, and Bones was okay with fulfilling that position.

This included the perks of snuggling and comforting the boy that nearly drowned.

He reached up to ruffle Jim's hair-also to secretly check for anything that might cause an issue- and laid his head atop Jim's.

"Yanno, you can throw the guy's name out there anytime." He murmured, slightly groggy.

"It was professor Spock." Bones answered. "Now I want you to tell me something."

"Shoot," Jim responded.

"Why in the hell were you getting chased around campus by Russell's cronies and then nearly wound up drowning?"

The question was deathly calm, like Bones might blow and erupt any moment, hot magma under the composed façade.

"I'm sorry." Jim responded automatically, fixing his gaze on Bones' loose tee-shirt.

"I'm just worried Jimmy."

"I know…I'll uh, take a break."

"Good, now get some sleep before class starts, it's 6 in the goddamn morning."

Jim nodded with a yawn that sounded wheezy in his throat.

Bones handed him another pill and answered the silent question when the blue eyes nearly pleaded for him to stay.

He stayed laying with Jim until the alarm went off and he had to go work his shift down in medical.

Before he left he re-set the alarm…and a second one as an afterthought so Jim got up on time, before ruffling Jim's hair and leaving, also leaving behind a few pills for him to take.

Jim actually wakes up before both which is something of astronomical in itself.

Must've been the water induced dreams he was having. Plus the electric pulse his heart had.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and took the meds that were left behind and got ready for the day.

After he donned his cadet reds he went to his computer terminal.

He looked up the schedules of professors, he didn't have class for another forty five minutes…and neither did Professor Spock so it seemed.

Huh.

Interesting.

With a firm nod Kirk grabbed a padd with directions to the Teacher's office and decided to take a little trip before class.

It didn't take long to reach the Vulcan's office.

Jim knocked hesitantly before entering when a voice granted him entrance.

"umm, Spock?" He questioned before steeping a bit more into the room, rather old fashioned and archaic, done in dark woods and shelves lined with actual books.

"Kirk?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"How are your injuries?" something was muttered under his breath in Vulcan because of his concern.

"I-I'm fine." he mumbled before stepping closer.

Spock's chair turned completely forward and way from his terminal, the human's presence demanded his attention, even if it wasn't verbally.

Jim got a good look at his hero and smirked.

He was more attractive than his picture on file.

It didn't do him justice. Maybe a simple 'thank you,' as planned wouldn't suffice.

This guy deserved more.

Kirk stepped forward, blues focused on deep browns, he braced himself , hands on the cherry wood desk as he stared at Spock's face.

Jim shook his head and made his way around the desk, not liking how it blocked part of his view.

Which was definitely the right move. Spock's pale features were a smooth and creamy contrast to the black of his hair and clothes, skin starting to turna slight green fromt eh close proximity of Jim.

"I wanted to say thank you." Jim murmured, his face close and breath cool against the Vulcan's heated flesh.

"You are welcome. I was merely doing my job."

"You didn't have to take care of me." The cadet countered, "Could've left that to Bones."

Spock's eyes averted to a spot past Kirk's head before the cadet forced himself into his line of vision.

"Thank you isn't an adequate enough retribution for what you did." Jim continued, his voice soft and a bit husky from being raw.

Spock was again drawn into those bright blues. Was it the lighting or were they always lovely, cool, shade? Somehow infused with warmth.

He would've rolled his eyes mentally at his own thoughts, but he was too lost, the fair hair and skin filling his vision as it seemed to be the only thing he could see.

Jim's lips were only a centimeter or so from Spock's own well sculpted pair. He could probably calculate the exact distance if not for being so focused on said lips in many other ways.

The distance was closed between them, the front of his academic blacks held in tightly wound fists and sparks flashed behind his closed eyelids.

Jim could feel the electric lightning as well. Just like yesterday when a hand was placed against his head.

Except this was so much stronger. He instinctually reached for green tinted fingers, rubbing them with his own. He breathed the Vulcan in before being pulled back in for more, a hand at the back of his neck in the short shorn of hair, scraping lightly as lips mirrored the motion and scraped his bottom lip.

He ended up in the Professors lap, hanging on for dear life, planting small kisses down the hybrids neck, skin hot and his lips getting shocked with every kiss, stronger as he moved closer to the other pair.

Jim's full pink lips parted, his tongue mingling with the other and he rolled his hips, groaning. Feeling he wasn't the only one sporting a problem.

Spock had lost control. It wasn't coming back anytime soon.

This…_felt so good._

"I should not feel." he mumbled to himself, pulling away slightly.

Jim shook his head desperately, whimpered, and pulled him in for another deep, wet, kiss.

He kept his hands strictly above clothing, he didn't need to freak out the sexually depraved teacher.

But he did grab a shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before running that hand down Spock's chest and back up. Then smoothing over his flanks eliciting the most delicious shudder as it was accompanied with Strokes to the long fingers locked with his.

The Vulcan's other hand was squeezing Jim's hip pulling him closer.

They were so close, and warm and more kisses, chaste and sweet against Jim's own neck, a small experimental nip.

Finally they rested together, still very much attached and tried to regain their breathing when a ringing sound came from the terminal, shattering their bubble.

Jim cleared his throat slightly and planted another chaste kiss against Spock's lips before disentangling from the warm body, heart shattering as he did so. His face was torn, lips abused and eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." he mumbled about to step away completely.

Spock grabbed his wrist in a deathly grip, spinning him towards him. "tell me." he demanded softly, swallowing before he continued. "You do not thank everyone in such a manner."

"No, not really. Look I don't know what the hell that was, but it was strong and I quite frankly couldn't control it. It's like I'm…drawn to you." the last part made him flush, cheeks a dark pink and eyes downcast again.

"We will discuss this later." Spock, "There is many things we must discuss."

Jim nodded numbly before being pulled to the slightly taller man's chest, arms wrapping around him, engulfing him in warmth as the terminal pinged again.

With a sigh they disentangled again, a kiss to Jim's brow as Spock gave a small nod and Jim waved goodbye.

Talking never really came about.

Time flew by and Spock never contacted Jim, Kirk couldn't face the Vulcan and the fucking scary monstrous feelings that came along with their encounter.

They didn't talk until they were forced together…in front of the entire academy.

And again as Jim weaseled his way onto the ship, got thrown off and magically reappeared to take over and save the day.

All that jazz.

Got to become captain and everything.

Even got himself his own green-eared first officer.

This was surely the start of something beautiful.

Or a continuation?

* * *

Reviews = love. Hope everyone had a fabby day. Love ya'll.!!! *mwuah*


End file.
